1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a KVM display for a chassis management console (CMC) on a local keyboard, video, mouse (LKVM) module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One example of an information handling system is a server system. It is known to arrange and couple a plurality of servers in a rack mounted or blade configuration. In a blade configuration, multiple server modules may be contained within a blade chassis. Each blade server can be an individual component that may or may not include internal disk storage. In systems where the blade servers do not include internal disk storage, the blade servers are often coupled to large scale dedicated storage devices that are also connected to the server system. Often multiple server modules are coupled to a single or small number of keyboard, video, mouse (KVM) controllers, which may be accessed remotely.
When a user accesses a blade server via remote KVM, the user has the option to blank and block local video output. If a local user needs access to a blade for which the local video output has been disabled (such as for a graceful shutdown of the blade, to reconfigure the blade, etc.) it is difficult to remove the other user from the remote KVM session without connecting to a chassis management controller (CMC) or integrated management controller (IMC) over an out of band access. Thus, the user who wishes to access the blade may require another computer with serial port to connect and terminate the session.
Certain CMC's do not include connections for I/O devices such as keyboard, video device or mouse. With this type of CMC, it is known to use an external information handling system with virtual terminal software such as, e.g., a HyperTerminal, to view and configure settings. A virtual terminal such a HyperTerminal, is a communications program that is designed to emulate various types of terminals. The virtual terminal can be configured to make a connection directly over a serial port of the external information handling system or over a network using a Telnet client.
In certain blade configurations, the only keyboard connector for the entire chassis is contained within a local KVM (LKVM) module, which services the server blades. In this type of blade configuration, it is often not possible to provide keyboard input to a CMC and other IO modules which have only network or serial access to the blade chassis. Additionally, if the CMC or IMCs are using dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) assigned Internet protocol (IP) addresses, it is often necessary to have serial access to the CMC to discover a newly assigned IP address. Due to the dynamic nature of the DHCP, it is often not possible to locate the CMC or I/O modules.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a LKVM module which allows keyboard input to a CMC, which in turn would allow the CMC to be redirected to IO modules. It would also be desirable to provide such a LKVM module in an environment when addresses to the I/O modules are assigned using a DHCP.